Le Wagon
by ElysaLlove
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il dans le train ? Le Wagon est un Os, qui se situe a la fin Du Tome 1.


Bonjour à tous, donc voici mon tout premier OS écrit sur FanFiction, cette OS sera basé sur le livre "Divergente".

Sachant que les histoires sur "Divergente" sont très rares en français, je me suis lancée et je me suis dit pourquoi pas moi.

J'espère de tout cœur que cet OS vous plaira et que quelques personnes le liront. Et je prévois déjà de faire d'autre OS sur "Divergente".

Cette OS ce situe a la fin du Tome 1. (Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.)

Bonne lecture, enjoy ! -Elysa

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont de Veronica Roth.

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu une partie des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux, ma mère, mon père et certains de mes amis...

Heureusement que Caleb et Tobias sont encore là, car sans eux, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue... je me serais déjà effondrée depuis longtemps. Mais je sais que pour le moment, ils sont là, et que je peux compter sur eux.

"Tris?"

Je me retournai vers Tobias qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donnais un pli ridiculement mignon entre les sourcils.

"Oui Tobias ?"

Il me sourit et me fit un signe de la tête pour que j'aille m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je lui souris et partis m'installer à côté de lui.

"Comment te sens-tu?" _demanda-t-il en passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules._

" Je n'arrive même pas à savoir comment je me sens" _baisse la tête_

Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et planta ses yeux envoûtants dans les miens.

"Je suis là."

Je hochai la tête, la posai sur son épaule et me serrai contre lui cherchant le réconfort dont j'avais fort besoin. J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant d'oublier cette horrible journée, mais comment oublier que ses parents sont morts et que l'on ne les reverrait jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je plongeai dans un mi-sommeil et je sentis quelqu'un me soulever et me déposer sur quelque chose qui me paraissait confortable.

"Bonne nuit Tris"

Un baiser se déposa sur ma joue alors que je plongeais dans un sommeil profond.

_**Tobias Quatre Tobias Quatre Tobias Quatre Tobias Quatre voilà les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit. **_

_Puis en un instant je me retrouvais dans la maison des Altruistes où Jeanine nous attendait, nous les divergents. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, je voyais Tobias, être éloigné de moi alors que je criais de toutes mes forces sont prénom. Mais mes cris ne servaient strictement à rien, il partait loin de moi accompagné de cette garce de Jeanine sans que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste._

_Puis je me voyais pleurer de tristesse et de haine alors que les gardes me traînaient de force derrière une petite maison appartenant aux Altruistes dans le but de m'exécuter. Je sentis le canon d'une arme contre ma tempe puis... plus rien. _

_L'air ne voulait plus rentrer dans mes poumons coincés à l'extérieur et ma respiration était d'une irrégularité intense. Le sang cognait dans mes tempes et mon cœur battait trop rapidement: voilà que je paniquais._

_"Tobias? _

_Etant dans le noir complet, je me retrouvais sans repères et complètement perdue._

_"Tobias?" Appelai-je plus fort_

_J'attendais impatiemment une réponse qui malheureusement n'arriva pas. Une lumière blanche apparut au fond d'un couloir et je m'avançai prudemment vers cette lumière. _

_"Rien de tout ça n'est réel." Murmurai-je à moi-même_

_Je savais au fond de moi que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher et avançai vers cette mystérieuse porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée, la tournai et ce que je vis me fit tomber à genoux. _

_En face de moi se trouvaient Quatre et Jeanine en train de s'embrasser passionnément alors qu'elle me lançait un regard vainqueur. Je restais spectatrice de cette scène pendant quelques secondes. Mes yeux se fermèrent une minute plus tard j'étais plaquée contre un mur en briques, une grande main tenant fermement mon cou, m'étranglant._

_"Tobias, c'est moi !" _

_J'ai crié essayant de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était en pleine simulation. Il parut surpris par mon cri vu qu'il lâcha la prise sur mon cou durant quelques secondes, me permettant ainsi de me défaire de son emprise et de lui assener un coup de genou dans l'estomac puis de m'éloigner de lui._

_"Petite garce"_

_Ses yeux noirs de colère me regardèrent tandis qu'il se mettait en position de combat. _

_Je me mis en position face à lui, utilisant mes bras et mes jambes comme il me l'avait appris. J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il attaque le premier ,mais voyant qu'il ne ferait rien j'ai attaqué. _

_Je balançai mon bras contre sa figure et me suis faufilée derrière lui sautant sur son dos et lui assénant un coup de coude sur la colonne. Un grognement presque animal sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se jetait en arrière me plaquant contre le sol et m'assénant un coup de poing contre la tempe. Les secondes suivantes furent floues, je sentais juste le sol froid contre mon dos. Je battis des paupières essayant de me réhabituer à la lumière de cette pièce et vis une carrure imposante au-dessus de moi une main plaquée contre mon cou commençant à m'étrangler._

_"Tobias c'est moi" murmurai-je_

_Je posai ma main sur son torse à l'emplacement exact de son cœur et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je lui mis une gifle pour qu'il ose me regarder._

_"Réveille-toi, Tobias !" _

_J'essayais de parler le plus fort possible mais ma phrase était étranglée par le manque d'oxygène et l'irritation de mes poumons._

_"Tobias, c'est moi Tris, je t'aime"_

_Je vis un changement au fond de ses yeux et je sus enfin qu'il était entrain de revenir à lui-même._

_"Je t'aime, je t'aime" _

_Je sanglotais de soulagement ne sentant plus ses mains serrant mon cou et pris une grande respiration._

"Tris ! Réveille-toi !"

_Une voix lointaine m'appelait, mais je restais ici bloquée yeux dans les yeux avec Tobias._

_Un éclat de vengeance apparut dans ses yeux puis il claqua violemment ma tête contre le sol me rendant inconsciente._

Je me réveillai en sursaut regardant autour de moi totalement affolé et quand mes yeux trouvèrent ceux de Tobias mon premier reflex fut de le gifler.

"Tris" murmura-t-il

"Désolé" soupirant

Il me prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, une fois séparés je me blottis contre lui et enfonçai ma tête dans son cou.

"Hé calme toi, tout va bien"

Tobias essaya en vain de me calmer chuchotant des mots doux contre mon oreille.

Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, ma gorge me faisait encore mal et je sentais ses mains contre ma gorge.

"Je.."

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que je m'accrochais à son t-shirt.

"Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar"

Je hochai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux. Je pris ses lèvres entre les miennes une nouvelle fois et nous prolongeâmes le baiser. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et nous nous retournâmes. Marcus nous regardait d'un mauvais œil.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi les jeunes vont chez les audacieux" dit-il

Il avait parlé d'une voix amère, je m'apprêtais à lui répondre mais Tobias m'en empêcha. Je soufflai et me reblottis dans les bras de Tobias.

"Ils ne font rien de mal Marcus."

La voix de mon frère résonna dans le wagon alors que je souriais à sa réponse. Tobias approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura.

"De quoi as-tu rêvé?"

"Je préfère.. en parler une autre fois"

Je préférais lui répondre doucement ayant peur de le vexer.

"J'étais inquiet tu sais. J'essayais de te réveiller, mais tu ne voulais pas le faire, et ça ressemblait vraiment à ta première simulation"

"J'étais consciente d'être dans un rêve et que rien de tout ça n'était réel. Mais mes peurs et mes émotions me submergeaient et j'étais incapable d'y faire face."

Je ne préférais pas repenser à ce rêve sous peine de me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais à l'instant.

Il s'excusa d'une voix basse, et me garda contre son torse. Le wagon ralentit et une voix annonça notre arrivée imminente à la sortie de la ville.

"Prête?" Me demanda Tobias

Je souris, sentant son corps derrière le mien et me préparai à sauter.

"Et toi?"

"Toujours"

J'ai souri et quelques secondes plus tard nous sautions du train et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le portail qui nous permettrait d'ouvrir la clôture.

* * *

Merci à messuper correctrices Anasky et Passion Fugace :) xx

Voilà donc la fin de cet Os , j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous en voudriez d'autres . :) xx

-Elysa

**_© Par propriété exclusive de l'auteur, la copie et les utilisations partielles ou totales de son travail sont interdites; conformément aux articles L.111-1 et L.123-1 du code de la propriété intellectuelle._**


End file.
